Heidi Mark
| birth_place = Columbus, Ohio, USA | birthname = Heidi L. Tenety | years_active = 1993 to Present | othername = | occupation = Actress, Model, Playboy Playmate | website = | spouse = Terry Mark (? - 1994) Vince Neil (2000-2001) | partner = | character = Ashley |height = 5 ft. 7 in. |weight=106 lbs. |known_for = being Playboy's Playmate of the Month, July 1995|episodes = "Blonde and Blonder" (Season 10) "Spring Break (Part 1)" (Season 10) "Spring Break (Part 2)" (Season 10)}}Heidi Mark (born Heidi L. Tenety, February 18, 1971) is an American model, actress, and former Playboy Playmate of the Month. She appeared on Married...with Children during season 10 as Ashley. Biography Born in Columbus, Ohio, she is of Finnish decent via her father. She graduated from Santaluces Community High School in Lantana, Florida in 1989 and Palm Beach Community College in Lake Worth, Florida. She had previously worked at her father's law firm and as a Hooter's girl, before appearing on the April 1994 cover of Playboy. She eventually became Playmate of the Month for July 1995 and appeared in several of their publications and videos such as Girls of the Internet ''and ''Baywatch Babes. Her acting career includes roles on shows such as The Young and The Restless, Ally McBeal, Charmed, Beverly Hills 90210, Baywatch and Love Boat: The Next Wave. She also appeared in the 2001 film Rockstar as the wife of the Steel Dragon guitarist. She was previously married to Vince Neil, the lead singer of heavy metal band Mötley Crüe from 2000 to 2001 after dating for six years. She filed for divorce in August 2001, citing "irreconcilable differences". She later claimed he was abusive towards her due to his excessive drinking and was also cheating on her with other women during their relationship. Appearance on MWC She appeared on MWC as Ashley, Kelly's friend from high school and one of Bud's many crushes. She first appears in Blonde and Blonder, when she meets up with Kelly and the other girls for their five year high school reunion. While chatting with her friends, she reveals that she stood Bud up on prom night and makes fun of Bud again while he is in the room. At the reunion, the girls notice Eric Waters, who has now become a successful millionaire after Kelly stood him up at prom and lost a toe due to frostbite. Kelly and Ashley attempt to flirt with him, but he ignores both of them. Bud finds Ashley later and tells her that Eric really likes her and to meet him under the bleachers. After leaving the bleachers and thinking she just had sex with Eric, it is revealed that it was actually Bud and he was working with Eric to get revenge on the girls. In Spring Break Part I and II, Kelly, Ashley and the other girls flirt with Bud and his friends to steal their airplane tickets, as they were planning to head to Ft. Lauderdale, Florida for spring break. After they arrive, Kelly enters the 6th Annual Miss Spring Break contest as Miss Chicago. Ashley and the girls attempt to help Kelly out by coaching her and then later, sabotaging the stage for the other contestants. Upon Kelly's win, Bud comes out and reveals that her win is invalid as the judges were Al, Griff and Jefferson. Ashley and the other girls are then chased after by Bud's friends who want their revenge. External Links * IMDb Profile * Interview (circa 2001) * Interview (circa 2003) Category:Guest stars Category:Playboy Playmates Category:Actors